Rioku (Rioku)
by shy-stud
Summary: boy-on-boy fantasy


"I heard you clan members will do anything for money so why don't you take that and get out of here!" ,Rioku spat out of his mouth. I sighed, "I know...". "What was that?!" ,he gritted out. "I know my family took your parents lives..." ,I answered back. He gasped at my response. Not saying anything back I said, "So let me make up for it". I put my hands out in front of me, "Rioku, I am your captive". His eyes widened with shock. "BlackStar!" Tsubaki yelled. "Don't worry Tusbaki... I'll be back..." I reassured her. Rioku quickly tied up my hands behind my back and pushed me into his house. It was dark and damp. The only light in the room was coming from a poorly built window. He kept going down into the basement which was fully lit with shackles on the cobblestone walls. He shackled me to the wall then went back upstairs. Is this what he's going to do to me?! I can't complain, I deserve this. I left him abandoned with no parents, I have some experience there. The difference is his parents didn't deserve to be killed. He walked back into the basement with a whip and a small cloth. He looked very intently at me then unlocked the shackles, "Take off your shirt". I responded with, "Right". He smacked me so hard that I felt the print of his hand left behind on my cheek. "Master from now on! Got it?!" ,he yelled at me. "Yes Master..." ,nervously replying. I took off my shirt leaving me exposed. He looked at me for a second before putting a collar connected to a rope on me. "Come on mutt, were going outside". He took me outside once again. It was raining alittle harder now. He suddenly pushed on my back sending me to the ground, face first, the wet dirt covered my cheek. He pulled on the rope while keeping one foot on my cheek, pushing me into the mud. He was now smirking. He dug his sandal into the mud then put it in my face, "Eat it". The mud looked gravely but I swallowed it. Eating the dirt off his rubber sandal, with my nose pressed against it forcing the vulgar smell influence. The taste going down left me humiliated. He was now laughing. Kicking me in the face over and over. "You'll get to licking my toes when we go inside" ,he exclaimed. I looked up at him surprised. Licking his feet? I know I deserve this but wouldn't he feel remorse by now? He yanked me by the collar back into his dark living room. He sat me down next to the couch. "Good Dog" ,he said smirking. He took off his sandals making me nervous. After that he plopped his big dirty feet on my face. "Start by licking in between and around my toes" ,he commanded. I answered, "Yes Master..". I slid my tongue around his grungy toes. The taste was unbearable, like I was tasting his leftover foot fungus. He yanked the collar, making me yelp. "I want to hear you sniffing my sweat off of my feet." ,He ordered. I opened my nostrils, taking in his teenage boy scent. I almost wretched. He slapped me, harder than the other time, "I want your eyes open. Look like your a pervert getting his foot fetish fantasy". I opened my eyes and tried to put on a turned on face with my mouth open. He took advantage. He jammed his big toe in my mouth. Spit mixed in with his sweat gave me a sour salty taste down my throat. "How's footjam taste?" ,he cackled. I put more of his toe in my mouth, fearing he would slap me harder than before. His feet reeked in my nose and mouth. He was very happy. He slipped out his toe from my drooling mouth. "Heh. Yeah that's what I like to see." he said. He then pointed at his sole, "Up and Down". I nodded my head as I slowly wiped my tongue around his big dirty soles. I felt the bits of dirt collect on my tastebuds. I squinted my eyes to keep from passing out. He set his feet back on the ground, Open your mouth. Not questioning my master, I let my jaw hang. He responded by spitting in it. "Gargle it in your mouth, let it cover tongue" he demanded. I unwillingly started to bubble it around it in my mouth, washing my mouth in his hot saliva. The horrible taste started to coat my tongue. I started to gag. He rolled his eyes, "Fine. You can swallow it now". Swallow it?! He said it like it was a reward or something. I forcefully shoved it down my throat. On the way down, it felt slimy like it left a trail inside of it. He smirked alittle but not too much. He went back to torturing me with his feet. Slapping me back and forth. I don't have much endurance left. His pale filthy feet beating me up. What am I doing? Right when I was going to pass out, he stopped. "Were going back downstairs" ,he said. He tightened the rope, choking me down the stairs. He shackled me back to the wall. Sweat was gleaming down me. He started to take notice but he didn't act on anything. "Hmm what else can I do to you..." he said happily. He started to size me up, making me shiver. Out of nowhere, completely out of the blue, he kissed me! Surprised, I just let him takeover. His tongue invaded my mouth swirling around. His pursued lips gripping mine. I didn't know how to react, but he seemed pleased when he finally let go. He swiped the saliva from his face, "to be honest, I didn't think the last star clan member would be so cute and submissive for that matter". I looked away from him, but I felt him bend down close to my face. "I am your master right?" ,he methodically whispered into my ear. I immediately replied with no hesitation, "Yes" ,facing back at him. Our faces were 2 inches apart from each other. Without saying a word, he unlocked my shackles, took off one his sandals and slowly placed it in my hand. I thought he wanted me to smell it but he stopped me, and moved my hand on his face. What? He started to moan out loud. Confused, I just kepted his sandal in his face. After his was done smelling his sandal, he gave me the whip and cloth from earlier. With nothing else to do, I did what my master told me.

THE END


End file.
